Her life to the End
by daisyellarose
Summary: Summary: Mikan finally breaks after the insults she received from Luna, Sumeire, Mochu and the Fanclub. And to add salt to the wound Mikan's so called best friend just says that she hates her. Mikan leaves, she returns and what just happens? Read and find out. First Fanifc so R&R ( )
1. Chapter 1

**_Out with the old, in with the new!_**

**Summary: **Mikan finally breaks after the insults she received from Luna, Sumeire, Mochu and the Fanclub. And to add salt to the wound Mikan's so called best friend just says that she hates her. Mikan leaves, she returns and what just happens? Read and find out. First Fanifc so R&R (_)

* * *

**_Chapter 1: Out with the old!_**

"Ohayou minna-san," a cheerful mikan says as she enters the classroom; it has been a 2 years since Mikan has joined Gakuen Alice and Mikan is now 13 years old although she hasn't grown out of that childlish pig tails of hers. The incident of Mikan accidentally stealing the boy's alice has fully blown over (yeah right it has, persona – smirks-) Mikan makes her way to hotaru for her daily failed hug. To Mikans surprise she was able to hug hotaru withot being hit with the baka gun. "Yay, I finally managed to hug you!" exclaimed Mikan.

"Don't be to sure polka" natsume said.

"What do you mean natsume baka no hentai?"

"hn"

Mikan spoke to soon because 'hotaru' vanished realization dawned upon Mikan that it was a hotaru clone. Then the real hotaru popped up and hit mikan with the baka gun.

_Baka baka baka baka baka baka _

"Itai, mou hotaru can please not hit me too many times with it, please".

"Shut up, you are too loud in the morning"

"Gomenasai" said Mikan in a rather depressed state.

She walked towards her desk only to find the slut luna trying to get a conversation going with natsume. She said good morning to ruka-pyon Sumeire is still really as crazy as ever for natsume as she has been before. Sumeire gave Mikan a glare as she walked by.

_Mikan Sakura please come to the headmaster's office. I repeat Mikan Sakura._

Mikan got up and made her way to the headmasters office.

* * *

-OFFICE-

"Yes uncle and persona nii-chan why did you call me?" Mikan asked.

"Mikan we would like you to study in America for 3 years to make your alice stronger and so you can obtain more alices"

"But I already have a lot of alices, persona told me to secretly copy the alices from everyone in the school and I have also perfected them"

"We know but we want you to have more and also we want you to obtain the 5 legendary alices. You have 2 of the most rarest alice so now you should obtain the 5 legendary ones. Persona explain to her please"

"Gladly, so the first legendary alice is the spira alice, with it you are able to transform into many manga power characters which means that you have their power and ability."

"Nii-chan whats the second one?" Mikan was now a bit interested in these legendary alices.

"The second one is the elemental alice, with it you can control any of the elements but unlike the normal one you are also able to soummon them and manipulate even the strongest and biggest blows to your own will."

"the third one" Mikan urged perosna to continue.

Persona smirked, "my, my aren't we a little impatient" he teased. "anyways the third one is the life force alice, it is very useful for the fourth type alice because then you can use it a lot and the life force makes sure that it doesn't take your life force away. You can even make copies of that alice for your self to use it to save someone or anything like that.

"The fourth alice is the manipulation and control alice. You can manipulate and control anything from human and their blood to a tree. In other words you will be able to control everything."

"Nii-chan what do you mean by saying that you can control human blood"

"It means that you can do blood bending and control the flow of blood inside a human, you can even use it on an animal. With blood bending you can kill a person by simply ordering the blood to start flowing out of every crack or wound in the targets body and then its as good as dead." The head master explained before persona could.

"the last one is the universal alice, which means all the alices in the world are in there, even the rare ones!" persona exclaimed.

Mikan's eyes widened, then she asked "if I just get the universal alice then why do I have to bother to get the other legendary ones?"

"that's true but only the other four legendary alices aren't in the universal alice because, well they are legendary and I bet you're gonna ask me why you haver to bother copying and stealing other alices, right?"

Mikan nodded.

Persona smirked.

He then said " Mikan you understand that if we copy an alice it is not as strong as the original, but if you steal it or take an alice then you take the real deal or in other words you take the original. If you perfect every alice then you can become invincible and also if you have two or more copies of the same alice you can re-copy and re-store the alice again and again. So in the end you have the original and stronger alice as well as a perfected copied alice. You get the rest now don't you?"

"one more thing Mikan" Persona calls out " there is a special alice called energy and pain alice it can give you from near an infinite amount of alice energy so you can continue using your alice longer and the pain bit helps you take away any pain you might be feeling temporarily so that you can get away and heal yourself. You will learn more about these alices if you accept."

(a/n I am so sorry if this is to long but this is where the alices get explained and I got the universal and spira alice idea from some other fanfic. Teehee If you want some more detail tell me in your reviews.)

Mikan nodded lightly then said "I will come back to your office when class ends with my decision on going to alice academy in america if you don't mind."

"Yes Mikan please do that. You are now dismissed."

"thank you, bye uncle bye persona nii-chan."

Mikan was making her way to her classroom, she realized it was free period because the poor substitute teacher was thrown out of the classroom and was now running away for his life. _Poor lad _mikan thought. She stopped abruptly when she heard someone mention her name. Luckily for her she wasn't spotted and she quickly used the invisibility alice and went inside the classroom to see whats going on.

"You guys must be saints to be able to stand the sight of that ugly bitch mikan" Luna said, the rest of the natsume and ruka fanclub nodded. They were indeed jealous of Mikan talking to natsume and ruka when they don't hear anything but a 'hn' and 'tch' from them.

"Don't you dare say anything like that about Mikan" anna, nonoko, yuu, koko, ruka and yelled in unison.

Luna raised an eyebrow " Are mikan's little friends defending her now. You really are worthless,"

"Anyways why are you insulting Mikan, because it's not her fault that she gets to talk to natsume and ruka more than you guys do" anna and nonoko said in unison … _again._

"Who cares I got everythings that bitch has and more what does she have that I don't?" Luna screames.

"Polka is a clumsy idiot but she is better company than you guys. Her sunny smile is probably one of her best features." koko said. Then he shut his mouth when he realised he unconciously read natsume's mind. Natsume seemed unfazed because he didn't care. Sumeire gasped. "Natsume!" Sumeire shouted. "why did you think that, because Mikan is such and idiot, I mean she can't even defend herself and she gets her friends to do it for her. What a joke" Sumeire sneers. Natsume glared at her.

"Just drop it nogi, people like her who just get pushed over have no meaning they are just like sacrifice, I don't even remember how I became friends with that idiot and disaster of a girl, she is just so clumsy, loud, annoying and stupid".

"Imai how could you say that about Mikan," now it was yuu's turn and he sent shivers down everyone's spines, even the stoic natsume and hotaru flinched. The kind president now had a dark aura, he oftens turns to 'that' when protecting a friend. "Hotaru you are taking Mikan for granted, and one day she will change and you will regret it."

"Everyone who actually likes Mikan put your hands up within the next 5 seconds" Ruka shouted. Luna, fangirls, mochu and hotaru were the only ones who didn't put their hands up.

"well I'm not surprised because I expected you fangirls, but Imai to not put your hands up, you people seriously don't deserve Mikan's friendship, and hotaru I can't believe how Mikan would ever be friends with someone who doesn't stick up for them like you do." Said koko.

Hotaru shrugged " I just hate her she has no common sense what so ever."


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2 – sadness and good byes_

_Re-cap:_

_"well I'm not surprised because I expected you fan girls, but Imai to not put your hands up, you people seriously don't deserve Mikan's friendship, and Hotaru I can't believe how Mikan would ever be friends with someone who doesn't stick up for them like you do," said Koko._

_THUD_

_"Mikan!" everyone exclaimed. _

_Chapter 2 – sadness and good byes_

"What are you doing" asked anna and nonoko.

"Sorry my invisibility Alice turned off" replied Mikan.

"You heard everything didn't you Mikan-Chan" said Yuu.

Tears formed in Mikan's eyes but she quickly wiped them away.

"What a baby I can't believe I ever had a friend like you" sneered Hotaru and then she started tinkering with her inventions again.

"Yeah, your right Imai-san I truly was foolish to believe I could have ever had a best friend like you." Mikan replied in a cold voice as she walked away.

* * *

_LUNCH_

It was lunch time and the lunch hall was empty except for all the people who defended Mikan (Natsume, Ruka, Anna, Nonoko, Koko and Yuu) who ate their lunch silently.

Mikan approached the table.

"Thank you so much for defending me back then you guys, I don't know what I would have done if you guys turned on me to," Mikan said in a less than cheerful voice. She tried to smile but it failed miserably.

"Don't worry Mikan we will always be here for you," Said Yuu as the rest of the group agreed.

"I have to tell you guys something and it's that I have decided to go to Alice Academy in America but I will be back after three years and before you ask anything else I'll show you how all this happened and what is going on". Mikan said as her voice began to break.

Mikan checked if anyone was around and when there wasn't anyone she used her projection alice to show everyone the conversation she had with the ESP and Persona.

When it was finished Natsume abruptly stood up and left. Mikan decided to answer her friends' questions before she follows him.

"So you're going to get the legendary alices?" asked Ruka, as Mikan nodded.

"So the ESP is your uncle?" Mikan scratched her head sheepishly but nodded nonetheless.

"And PERSONA is your brother." And then Mikan nodded.

" Are you guys done asking questions?" Mikan asked

They all replied with a Yes and Mikan left to find Natsume.

* * *

-Sakura Tree-

Mikan's POV

I arrived at the Sakura tree and so Natsume sitting at the base with a book covering his head.

"Natsume" I said. No reply.

I called him again but a bit louder but with the same result.

I put down the Manga covering his face and suddenly he grabbed me and pushed me down and I was under him.

His face was so close to mine that I can feel his hot breath tickling my skin. I blushed redder than a tomato and seeing this he smirked. However that smirked soon faded.

"Why?" he asked.

"Why what?" I said back to him.

"Because I have to in order to get stronger and protect those who are dear to me."

"Hn" was his great reply

"Natsume you could get of me now"

"Hn" there it was again

"N-Natsume are you going to get of or not?" I asked although inside I was hoping he wouldn't.

To my disappointment he did but I didn't show it obviously.

He sat back down at the base of the tree and just as I was about to stand up he pulled me down and I fell straight onto his lap.

"Stay here Polka"

"But Natsume we have classes"

"Skip then"

"OK"

I made my self comfortable in his lap and then we both fell asleep under the Sakura tree.

Normal POV

Natsume and Mikan woke up about 15 minutes before their classes end so they decided to stay there.

"Natsume, I got something for you."

"Hn…?" Natsume said or more like grunted as he raised a questioning eyebrow to Mikan.

"Well you see, I have a feeling that Luna will try to use her soul-sucking alice on you once I'm gone so I'm giving this to you," she said as she handed him a copy of her alice stone.

"If Luna ever comes near you or you think that anyone is being controlled by another Alice then use my nullification Alice to stop it."

"Thanks Polka" said Natsume and he gave her a rare smile which made Mikan blush tenfold.

Natsume smirked and soon the bell rang, Mikan and Natsume parted ways.

* * *

-ESP's OFFICE-

"Great decision Mikan-chan," said Persona.

"Yes, well done I will call you to my office tomorrow to talk to you about your leaving details so see you until then," said Mikan Uncle.

"Thank you so much good bye nii-chan and uncle". Mikan said as she left the office.

* * *

Thank you to all so please rate and review ill try to update as soon as i get more reviews.

Daisy-chan out

Peace


	3. Chapter 3

Recap –

_-ESP's OFFICE-_

_"Great decision Mikan-chan," said Persona._

_"Yes, well done I will call you to my office tomorrow to talk to you about your leaving details so see you until then," said Mikan Uncle._

_"Thank you so much good bye nii-chan and uncle". Mikan said as she left the office._

* * *

Chapter 3: The three-year gap.

At Gakuen Alice in Nonoko, Koko, Yuu, Anna, Ruka and Natsume have all been awaiting Mikan's arrival. They were all 16 years old and Natsume and Ruka had an even bigger fan club if possible with a separate group for a few guys.

Nonoko was now one of the constant helpers for chemistry as she perfected her Alice and can use it really well.

Koko decided to become a bit sneaky and made a secret business of being paid to read other people's mind with the exception of his friends.

Also Koko and Nonoko have been dating for 6 months and have still been going strong.

Anna became a helper for cooking in classes and also for their meals after having perfected her Alice and only making weird creations when she wanted to.

Yuu had been voted best Class President again and became an honours student... _again, _and got the chance to visit his family for a week.

He and Anna had started dating 3 months before Nonoko and Koko.

Ruka was still the supportive friend and was practicing different ways to keep the fangirls at bay especially since Natsume was going to arrive soon, which would be on the 12th of February. He had also gone on a mission and his reward was 10,000 rabbits. He was fortunate enough to find 8 Alice stones which were the strength Alice, Speed Alice, Eye Alice, healing Alice, language Alice, illusion Alice voice pheromone Alice and plant pheromone Alice like Misaki sensei and now he has 9 Alice stones altogether including his animal pheromone Alice.

As for Natsume, he had the most interesting experience, he was sent on a yearlong mission by persona to the Alice academy in England where he was to infiltrate an AAO branch there and steal a mysterious looking box which apparently he will know what it is when he sees it without needing a picture or any information on it. Luckily for him after the mission was completed a mysterious box remained intact and he took it to Persona who had come to England with him but left before him, and not only did he get 15,000,000 (15 million) rabbits because of his hard work but persona, let him keep the box.

As soon as he got to his hotel in England he opened it and found quite a few Alice stones. He then remembered Mikan and how hard she must have been working to get A LOT of Alice stones. He looked at them; here is the list of Alice he had gotten.

Elemental Alice – use elements like fire, ice, wind, earth, water and etc.

Weapons Alice – summon weapons in a moment and use it. E.g. a gun would have unlimited bullets or a sword/knife that doesn't get blunt.

Invisibility Alice

Strength Alice

Speed Alice

Eye Alice – To help you see great lengths.

Memory Alice – Helps you remember lots of information.

X-ray Alice

Healing Alice

Memory Erase Alice

Illusion Alice – like Yuu

Mind reading Alice – Like koko

Cooking Alice – Like Anna which he doesn't need

Chemistry Alice – Like Nonoko which he also doesn't need

Shadow Manipulation

Doppelganger Alice

Language Alice – speak all languages.

Teleportation Alice

Manipulation Alice – to manipulate anything.

After Natsume got the Alices he decided that instead going straight back to Japan he would perfect them. And so he did.

* * *

-America-

Mikan just came back from a dangerous mission she had finally gotten all the Alices she can get her hands on including the legendary Alices, now that she had gotten them all she was allowed to go back to Japan on the 12th of February.

Mikan made her way to her Dorm and laid down on the bed after packing her stuff, she was waiting for her new best friend to arrive.

Mikan closes her eyes and recalled how she became best friend with Ichigo.

-_Flashback-_

_Mikan's POV_

_"Good morning everyone" said Mitarashi-Sensei "we have a new student with us who had come from the Alice Academy in Japan please give her a warm welcome."_

_I stepped into the classroom and I saw some of the children whispering about me._

_"Please introduce yourself," said sensei._

_"Konichiwa Minna-san my name is Sakura, Mikan."_

_"Does anyone have any have any questions."_

_A girl shouted out her question "What is your Alice and Star Rank?"_

_"I am a special star and my original Alices are S.E.C and nullication"_

_Everyone started murmuring again except for some girl right at the back she seemed to just sit down and stay quiet._

_"What do you mean by original" a boy, this time asked._

_"It means that I was born with those and I've got over a hundred Alices which either copied from harmless people or stolen from the harmful people. And my next mission is to get the legendary stones" I replied._

_They started to whisper ... _again

_I looked over the class of students and that quiet girl at the back smiled apologetically to me and I smiled back._

_Suddenly a boy asked me "Are you single" and I replied with a "yes I am"._

_After that the teacher told me to sit next to that girl from earlier and announced free period._

_The girl next me turned around and said "Hi I'm Ichigo Takanashi nice to meet you"_

_"nice to meet you too i replied" and smiled at her._

_Over the next few weeks we spent every minute together and I found out her Alice was the animal pheromone Alice just like Ruka. We became inseparable and we told each other our deepest and darkest secrets. She told me about how she got abandoned and betrayed by a friend because her friend became popular and how she always tried to make Ichigo's life a misery after but she never had a crush._

_I told her about my crush on Natsume and showed her what he looked like and I quickly activated my mind-reading Alice to see if she would start liking him for his looks._

_In her mind she said 'he's cute, his blonde hair looks so silky and that pet bunny is so cute oh and the guy with the black hair looks ok I suppose'_

_I was confused for a moment then realised she talking about Ruka I told her about him and that he had the animal pheromone Alice just like her and she seemed generally interested and then I also told her about Hotaru and everything I heard on that day, she consoled me and we promised to each other that we will never leave each other and be best friends forever and from then on our friendship became stronger and she decided to come back to Japan with me._

_One day Ichigo was bullied a couple of girls who were jealous of her for having a friend like me, I felt so bad when I saw her that I told her that I will stay away from her if it stops her from getting hurt but she was so sweet and told me not to go or else she won't have anyone so I agreed, on her birthday I gave her a copy of 8 Alice stones from me, which were the strength Alice, Speed Alice, Eye Alice, healing Alice, language Alice, illusion Alice, voice pheromone Alice and plant pheromone Alice like Misaki sensei. _

_She was so happy that she hugged me and cried on my shoulder saying that I was the best, best friend she had ever had and on my birthday she got me 20 mega size boxes of howalon (fluff puffs) and I have her a bone crushing hug._

_-End of Flashback-_

So now Mikan is waiting for her friend to come.

"Sorry I'm late Mikan-chan I had a lot of things to pack"

"It's okay Ichigo-chan let's get going, I sent a message to Narumi sensei and I told him that we will be there by the 13th February,"

"Okay then let's go Mikan"

Then both girls made their way to the car outside the gate, one ready to start a new life in Japan and another ready to return to Japan.

* * *

** What will happen now in Chapter 4**

**Everyone please Read and Review it helps me write quicker and i you have any ideas please share them so I can make my stories better, note that this is my first fanfic so it will go relatively slow and please no flames but I do accept constructive criticism.**

**Thanks to you all**

**Daisy-chan out,**

**Peace,**


End file.
